heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DigitalJackal/zXck,xzzXdfghjk
╯ ͡ ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Description: greyscale scales, stripe on their snout and down the center of their backs. Vibrant eyes, large wings with color fade. Tall and aerodynamic build. Abilities: Fast fliers, white flames Location: boop Current Rulers: Queen Brume, Queen Myriad Diet: Omnivorous Alliances: namewomfgs, otherwingmgfs Rules Ask for: *Hybrids *Special/unusual dragons (melanistic/albino/leucistic don't count, only dragons that are abnormally colored/patterned or scienceborn) *Royalty *Animus (VERY RARE) *High-ranking (ranks Commander and Captain. you don't need to ask for Healers, Generals, Lieutenants, or Soldiers) *Prophets *make your ocs unique, they don't have to fit the tribe's stereotype! <3 __TOC__ Description General tall, similar build to skywings. big wings, slightly curved talons, horns can be virtually any shape (curved, straight, wavy, whatever)! Slightly longer canines (they don't show though). whip-thin tail, row of spikes starting between eyes and going to tail. Colors greyscale colors, underbelly is ALWAYS the same color as main scales or lighter. eyes can be any color. vibrant stripe on middle of snout (begins on nose + ends before it reaches the eyes). stripe continues after first spike. these 2 stripes can be different colors (ex: one red stripe and one orange). wings are white or black on edges, fade to color towards the inside (ex: white wing edges, red gradient, image coming soon). color is always one thats in stripe. brighter colors (red, green, purple) are dominant over duller colors (brown, white, grey). claws + spikes + horns are either white or black. Hybrids pretty normal, usually inherit wing gradient or stripe. horns are usually pretty Lit too. Paint glow-in-the-dark paint used during battle or celebrations, patterns reflect individual's personality or have personal meaning. colors match stripes' colors Abilities Fast Flying better than skywings, not like aviwings tho. White Fire hottest fire of any Pyrrhian dragon. if it catches something on fire, that flame starts out white, then after like 10min burns normally (yellow + orange + red). Territory General text Weather text Animal + Plant Life text South free, accepting society. Great Divide seemingly bottomless, giant chasm, wall on Northern side. can be flown across, but theres really no place to land on the other side. wall is really friggin tall, hard to fly over, but u wouldnt want to North wasteland, used to be Communist society, animus-cursed, uninhabitable Society Diet + Hunting omnovorous. general preference for meat Values value equality, unity/cooperation, and self-expression. encourage dragonets to be themselves. advocates for minority rights (lgbt+, hybrids, etc). hybrids aren't encouraged or discouraged (unless its an enemy tribe, then any relationships are discouraged). hybrids are encouraged to be raised in this tribe, but its ultimately up to the parents. Laws + Government laws are based around "do unto others as you would want done to you." exile (temporary or permanent) is a common punishment, also fines + community service + general warnings for minor crimes. death is only issued under dire circumstances. Military all towns have at least 1 small military base, all military are rigorously trained. v friendly though, not "shut up im ready to murder you" attitude. Healers most prized division, technically highest rank. the more the merrier!! Sun Division land + sky fighters, lightweight armor, ranged/lightweight weapons Rain Division water + land fighters, heavier armor or hydrodynamic armor. heavy/other weapons. Espionage spy on enemies, masters of disguise and stealth, blend in well. Culture Religion north + south used to believe in multiple gods, now Southerners worship one deity who they call the One Above All Others (aka "the One"). believe it to be genderless, all-powerful shapeshifter, sends signs + watches over the universe. also believe in evil counterpart called Evis, influences all things "evil", constantly in battle with the One. Prophets interpret signs Celebrations + Ceremonies text Education everyone receives basic battle training so everyone can protect each other. Architecture built for comfort+functionality History Pre-Scorching + Scorching rumored to be descendants of distant Skywing ancestors and some other (extinct) proto-dragon species. claimed (land +location), defended it vigorously. elected first queen Gemstone. waged war against neighboring tribes to gain more land, military-driven society Agate's Rule first animus queen, changes militaristic society to accepting + gentle one. also first (known) bisexual queen in Pyrrhian history. Separation of the North some jerks didnt like new society, insisted independence from other society. began constructing wall to show they're serious. strict laws and stuff Civil War North attacked South bc they weren't granted independence. South gave it to em after 5 months of war Three-Day Ruin animus born in North escaped death and created chasm between North and South. became insane ruler and eventually killed himself in a fit of rage, poisoning the North. dragons got sick from breathing the air, fled to South, most died. tribe reunited, everyone much happier <3 SandWing Succession took no side, defended themselves from any attacks. focused on preserving culture. jma founded, let dragonets go if they wanted to Two Queens brume: married to husband Thunder, who was assassinated. had some clutches of dragonets with him, lonely for a while. met Myriad myriad: met brume at festival, immediately best friends. helped her through Thunder's death, brought the assassin to justice. showed him mercy and allowed him to livem but exiled him. fell in love with brume, eventually the two started dating and married. super cute couple!! leading tribe into probably some of the best + most progressive years in history. Darkstalker's Return + Pantalan Rediscovery withdrew dragonets from jma after darkstalker returned, sent them back tentatively after he left. sent expedition team to Pantala to see what it's like (one Animus, one Healer, one Heir), yet to hear from them. Naming no limit to names, traditionally nature-themed or describes the individual. gender-neutral names are very common *Redwing *Cypress *Sky *Rise *Whiteclaw Significant Members Queens *Genstone (founder) *Agate (hisoric) *Brume (current) *Myriad (current) Kings *Red (founder) *Wing (historic) *Thunder (recent historic) Princesses *Wintercloud (Pantalan Mission) *name *name Princes *name *name *name Prophets *Draft *name *name Bases Blanktransparent.png|placeholder Blankicon.png|placeholder